


True Love's Kiss

by doridoripawaa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Girl Band, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: Kaoru is going to be in a production of Snow White. Some of her bandmates don't quite understand what "true love's kiss" means.





	True Love's Kiss

"Although this vile curse doth not life take,  
  
It will ensure the maiden shan't wake."  
  
The booming, menacing voice that reverberated around the room commanded the attention of anyone that drew near. Three pairs of eyes locked firmly onto the speaker, enchanted as if they had fallen under her magic as well.  
  
"Only true love's kiss can break the spell,  
  
And so, fair one, I bid the farewell."  
  
Seeming to notice that she had an audience, the actress winked and gave a dramatic flourish with her hands before spinning around to walk off her "stage."  
  
The three girls in her audience immediately burst into applause. However, another figure in the corner of the room seemed a little exasperated.  
  
"Aren't we here for band practice...?" Misaki hopped off of her chair and over to the other girls of Hello Happy World, who had finally begun to stir from their trance.  
  
A blue-haired girl turned to smile sheepishly at Misaki as she came over. "Ahh, well, Kaoru-san is... really enchanting in this role," she murmured shyly. "I didn't mean to get distracted, but..."  
  
Misaki shrugged and buried her face into her hoodie a little. "I wasn't blaming you, Kanon," she stated a little uncomfortably. "I wasn't blaming anyone. I've seen firsthand how... awesome Kaoru-san is when she acts. Although I'm surprised she's the witch and not the prince."  
  
"Oh, that's right! You helped with-- fueee?" Kanon had walked over to grab her drumsticks and drum set, but as she began to walk back to the dark-haired DJ, a bright, bouncing barrier suddenly blocked her path.  
  
"We know you aren't mad, Misaki! You're just really stoked for practice!" Kokoro finished a cartwheel and leaped to her feet in between her bandmates.  
  
"Kokoro! You... never mind." Misaki looked as if she were about to comment on the lively girl's dramatic entrance, but she seemed to decide that any criticisms would be in vain. "Yeah. I tweaked our newest lyrics, so I'd like to see if we can actually make a song out of this."  
  
"I am the witch because of my sinful beauty," Kaoru announced as she returned. "Ah, Misaki-chan, those are the lyrics? You are ever the reliable little kitten." The purple-haired girl had placed her script down and picked up her guitar. "That's why I enlisted your assistance during my White Day musical. I knew you would be able to help me create a gift that was so... fleeting."  
  
Hagumi peered over from her seat where she was tuning her bass. "Yeah! Mii-kun and Kaoru-kun were both amazing!!" She nodded vigorously before springing up to her feet. Misaki instinctively moved into a defensive position before Kanon, but thankfully Hagumi just skipped over instead of cartwheeling or sprinting.  
  
"You were also a delight to have backstage, my little croquette kitten," Kaoru told Hagumi with a smile. Even though her words were genuinely warm, Hagumi's eyes seemed to darken at the reminder of her participation in the event.  
  
"Heh... uh... yeah! Um..."  
  
"Hagumi... chan?"  
  
Hagumi didn't linger in her awkward state though. She slapped her cheeks and spread her lips into a big grin. "Kokoron! Hagumi wants to hear you sing Mii-kun's new lyrics! Is this for the song that goes 'la la fuwaaaa donnn' that you were talking about?"  
  
Kokoro giggled and shook her head. "No no, this one goes 'la la rapapa... donnn!'"  
  
"Summer drip drop drop... splash," Misaki interjected. "Summer showers. It's about summer showers." She raised two fingers to her temple as Kaoru and Hagumi began to chant "rapapa" while Kokoro pretended to stomp in a puddle. "Let's... try to make this work."  


* * *

  
  
After practice drew to a close, the five girls sat in a circle with some scones, coffee, croquettes, and candies provided by the suits.  
  
"These cakes look like they came straight from France," Kanon whispered fervently into Misaki's ear. "Can I really eat this?"  
  
Misaki sipped her coffee as nonchalantly as she could. "I think these beans came directly out of Colombia," she muttered back as she dropped some sugar into her cup. "I don't know...."  
  
"Eat up, eat up! You can't smile when you're hungry!" Kokoro chirped as she tossed lemon drops into the air and tried to catch them in her mouth.  
  
"Happiness and hunger are both fleeting," Kaoru mused, "but perhaps one day the former will be permanent and the latter will be eradicated."  
  
"Hey, Kaoru-kun?" Hagumi caught a caramel in her mouth then turned to glance at the tall actress. "What did you mean?"  
  
Kaoru seemed taken aback by the sudden question. She wasn't the only one; Kanon and Misaki seemed equally startled by Hagumi's boldness. "Well, happiness is, you see..."  
  
Hagumi shook her head as she unwrapped a chocolate. "Oh no, Hagumi gets that! Hagumi meant your lines from earlier!"  
  
Kaoru tried to hide the relief that flickered across her eyes. "Ah! I play the evil witch in our upcoming tale of Snow White. I curse the fairest kitten of them all with a poisonous apple, and only true love's kiss can wake her up."  
  
Hagumi nodded slowly. "Hagumi understands curses and princesses and apples," she assured her friend. "But what is 'true love's kiss' supposed to mean?"  
  
Misaki spluttered and nearly choked on her coffee, and Kanon vigorously patted her on the back as she recovered. She peeked over at Hagumi, but she refused to meet the bassist's eyes. Kaoru, however, could do nothing but stare at Hagumi in a sort of dumbstruck look. Her eyes were blank as her head swirled with confusion.  
  
Kokoro, on the other hand, perked up at the question. A caramel landed on her head, but she didn't even flinch. "Is it a type of chocolate kiss? I want to know, too!"  
  
All of the color drained from Kaoru's face. "Well, you see, true love's kiss is... just that." She shrugged and waved her hands to the side, as if the simple gesture could convey everything about the subject.  
  
"Hmm... nope, I still don't get it." Kokoro furrowed her brow.  
  
"Kano-chan-senpai, you're a senpai! Do you know what it is?" Hagumi turned to her other upperclassman, her twinkling eyes pleading for a coherent answer.  
  
"Ah, uh... well..." Kanon began to twiddle her thumbs and fingers. "When you love someone very much... more than anyone else... that's true love?"  
  
"I love you all very much!" Kokoro declared, and she placed her hands on her hips. "You're all my true loves!"  
  
Misaki shook her head. "N-no, Kokoro. That's not how it works. Someone you love more than anyone else. Someone you can't live without."  
  
Hagumi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Croquettes? Hagumi can't imagine never eating another croquette!"  
  
Misaki clasped her hands together and looked up at the sky. "No, Hagumi... oh my God. SomeONE, not someTHING." She continued to gaze up at the sky and whisper something under her breath. After a moment she turned to look back and forth between the two feisty fools in front of her. "You know when your mom and dad kiss? That's true love's kiss. They're married so they can be together forever, right? And kissing makes couples happy."  
  
Kokoro's mouth widened into a big "O" shape and she nodded enthusiastically. "Ooooh! I get it now! Like when Misaki confessed to Kanon to save her from the Happy Phantom Thief!"  
  
"Yes, like-- wait, no!" Misaki turned a deep shade of red and fumbled around for words. "I mean... close enough," she mumbled, but she smiled nonetheless. "That sounds right, doesn't it, Kaoru-san?"  
  
Once again feeling all eyes on her, Kaoru roused from her stupor and flicked her bangs out of her face. "Y-yes! That's why the prince's kiss wakes her! Anyway... I probably should head back home to rehearse some more."  
  
Hagumi didn't look completely satisfied, but she nodded as Kaoru packed up her belongings and headed out. "Okay. Hagumi should go too! Hagumi needs to help with the shop tomorrow." She jumped to her feet. "Bye Kokoron! Bye Kano-chan-senpai! Bye Mii-kun! Tell Michelle hi for me!!!"  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Hagumi took off, eager to catch up to the purple prince's longer strides.  
  
"Kokoro, oh my God, do NOT throw a jawbreaker up in the air like that!"  


* * *

  
  
"Ah, Hagumi. You're heading home as well?" Kaoru waved warmly at the petite, peppy girl.  
  
"Yep! Gotta help with the shop, and hopefully there are some leftovers!" Hagumi grinned widely, but then her cheerful demeanor suddenly changed into a far more solemn one. "Hey, Kaoru-kun?"  
  
"Yes, kitten?" Kaoru seemed to have picked up on Hagumi's change in mood. "Do you want to sit somewhere and chat?"  
  
The two of them walked over to a nearby bench beneath a pair of leafy trees. Kokoro's home was surprisingly close to the park, although with the Tsurumaki family's personal garden, she never exactly needed to visit. (That didn't stop her.) The light of the setting sun peered through the branches, dappling the bench in specks of red, orange, and yellow.  
  
On their way to the bench, Hagumi had been excitedly telling Kaoru about her feelings on the new song and her favorite activities for a rainy day, but once they sat down, Kaoru put their conversation back on track. "Pray tell, what is troubling you?"  
  
The light faded from Hagumi's eyes as shadows began to swim into their depths. "Well... Hagumi wants to help you!" she blurted out. Unsure of how else to express her feelings and intentions, she opted for honesty.  
  
For the second time that day, Kaoru was absolutely stunned into silence by Hagumi. "Help me?" she echoed. "I assure you I'm doing fine...."  
  
Hagumi quickly waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh, Hagumi didn't mean anything bad! You're more than fine, actually! You're amazing! But..." She looked down at her hands and pressed her pointer fingers together. "Last time you did a big show, Hagumi was supposed to help... but got hurt. Now you're about to be in another big show, so Hagumi wants to make it up to you." She began bouncing up and down in her seat. "But this true love's kiss stuff is so confusing! How can Hagumi help you when I don't even know what the play is even about?!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "When... when my papa kisses my mama, sometimes she gets really mad. Sometimes she's mad BEFORE he kisses her. She'll say something like, 'That won't make me quiet!' Sometimes they're happy when they kiss, but... I think kisses are weird. True love is weird." Hagumi had been firing out words like a loose cannon, letting her thoughts pour out and scatter over the bench like droplets of sunlight. Her voice finally faded and trailed off, though, as she grew more consternated.  
  
Kaoru listened carefully, never interrupting but instead absorbing everything that the other girl said. She wasn't accustomed to seeing the spunky softball player feel so frazzled, and she wanted to help alleviate her pain. The thought of being the source of someone's heartache was too much for Kaoru to bear.  
  
"Well, my character, the evil witch, believes that true love does not actually exist," Kaoru began. Hagumi looked even more upset by this revelation. "But she's wrong!" the guitarist added quickly. "She thinks she has won because nobody can wake Snow White, but true love saves Snow White. True love itself is... pure, and honest, and kind, and fair... like Snow White."  
  
She became silent, and for a moment the two of them just sat there lost in their respective thoughts, with only the chirping of birds and laughter of children in the background to keep them grounded. For once, everyone was smiling except the girls of Hello Happy World.  
  
"Hagumi, you remind me of Snow White."  
  
Hagumi jolted up in her seat, nearly smacking her head against the tree trunk in the process. "Hagumi? A princess? But Hagumi is..." She began to toy with the ends of her short orange hair, and she self-consciously smoothed out her modest skirt.  
  
"Yes, you do! Snow White doesn't start as a princess. She starts as a simple girl who is honest, just, and caring. She loves cute animals and they love her. She works hard to help others. She is the fairest of them all." Kaoru smiled at Hagumi. Not a usual flirtatious or ostentatious smile, but a soft, sweet, sincere smile. "I think I understand the princess better, and that should help me understand the witch better, too. Thank you."  
  
Hagumi jumped up off of the bench. "Does this mean Hagumi helped you? For real?" Kaoru nodded. "You're not just saying that to cheer Hagumi up?" Kaoru laughed and nodded again. The ginger girl sat down again with her eyes glowing and her face beaming. Her sudden outburst had startled the squirrels above them, though, and they scampered across the branches to leap into a neighboring tree instead, squeaking angrily. A shower of leaves fell down upon the two girls, who chuckled as they watched the animals take off.  
  
"Hagumi still doesn't understand true love or true love's kiss, though," Hagumi confessed. "I hope you do, so that you can play your part!"  
  
Kaoru leaned forward to ruffle Hagumi's hair and brush a leaf off of her head. "Don't worry, kitten. I do. I think I finally do understand." She paused. "Want me to explain?"  
  
Hagumi pondered for a moment. "Well, Mii-kun couldn't help, and Kano-chan-senpai couldn't either, but they say a lot of stuff I don't understand!" She tilted her head back and forth. "Oh, you do too, though. But maybe you can explain better than they can!" She leaned forward, her face glowing eagerly. "Well? What is true love's kiss?"  
  
Kaoru leaned in as well, and gently she reached a hand up to caress Hagumi's soft, bright cheeks. They flushed pink as Kaoru's hand made its way to her chin, and then tilted it back. "It is..."  
  
The melodies of guitar and bass met for a brief moment as cherry lips and caramel lips overlapped. It was over as soon as it started, but judging from the look in Hagumi's eyes, she finally understood. "It is but that."


End file.
